lovelikewars_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Addison Jagielski
Addison Jagielski the youngest daughter of Jake Jagielski and Eliza Unser (deceased). She is the younger half sister of Jenny Jagielksi. Mother of Savannah Jagielski "Teller". Granddaughter of Wayne Unser (deceased) and Della Unser. Grew up in Boston, and soon moved too Tree Hill after the death of her mother and the accident that paralyzed Addison for a time. Biography Addison is the youngest daughter of Jake and Eliza, she is also the younger half sister to Jenny from her father's side. Growing up had been fairly normal for Addison, although sometimes her mother would disappear months at a time for rehab which Addison had no idea about when it was happening until she found out her mother had a drug addiction in her early teens, she did her best to make sure her mother didn't relapse but it happen far too often and Addison feared her mother when she was in that type of state. From a young age Addison always had a passion for art and it showed within her work, so Jake always made sure Addison had art classes, especially when her mother was on one of her benders. Addison and Jenny have always been extremely close and they would do anything for each other, even though they didn't see each other as much as they would like. '' ''When Addison was 15 years old she was in a car accident with her mother, what she was unaware of and also her father was that her mother was high on a few different drugs and it effected her driving completely, which led to a car accident with Addison in the car, her spine was injured leaving her paralyzed as she watched her mother bleed out right in front of her, she was left helpless. Jake soon moved Addison and himself to Tree Hill to be able too get the support of his parents in that time. It so much time and effort for Addison to be able to walk again, but after 12 or so months she was able to do a normal routine. When Addison had completed high school, she decided to go too Tree Hill Community College where she got her degree as a Art Teacher. She had always been pretty passionate about Art, but she decided that she would be a teacher due to it being the safer choice while she still did sell some of her paintings at times, but she was not that known with her Art, which she was okay with because she loved her work and helping other's with their passions. Addison was in her early 20's when she fell pregnant with her daughter Savannah. It was a complete surprise to Addison when she found out about the pregnancy but she decided to keep the baby even though the father was no longer in the picture. He was someone she had a somewhat relationship with while he was in Tree Hill, the first 4 years of his daughter's life he had no idea about her, because he was the one that left in the middle of the night with no word, no goodbye, nothing which is why she made the choice of doing it alone. ''Addison had a very difficult pregnancy, needing to give up working much sooner then she had had planned to, and had to finish all of her college course from home, as she was barely able to move due to her back injury and pregnancy. During the child birth Addison almost died and she was rushed in for an emergency c-section to deliver the baby safely and also be able to save Addison. Addison found out when Savannah was four years old that she had a genetic heart defect that ran in the family, but it was not on Addison's side of the family but her daughter's father's side. Which was when Addison decided that she would let Jackson into Savannah's life if he decided that he wanted anything to do with her, but at first Jackson did not believe that Savannah was his, until the paternity test came back positive too him. '' ''Addison's mother was born and raised in Charming, Addison did spend some summers there but it wasn't very often maybe once a year until she was 13 years old. '' Personality Addison is a very creative and ambitious woman, she is compassionate, resourceful and strong willed. She is a complete and utter hopeless romantic, she is witty and stubborn. She is known too be proud when it comes to asking for help | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}. She is maternal which shows within her relationship with her daughter whom she loves more then anything in the world. Over time Addison has been known too be bitchy and protective of those that she loves and would do anything for them. She is determined too provide anything and everything she can for her daughter. She is extremely sarcastic and it sometimes comes off as mean.